Foster Parent
by WolfGear
Summary: Ayeka goes to far with her Fights with Ryoko. Thing take a strange turn when a voice from Ryoko's past comes to help and huant her. bad summary I know
1. Chapter 1

No need for foster pirate Parent

Story set after Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki ova 6

I don't own Tenchi Muyo

At the Masaki home deep in the mountains of Japan a certain ex-space pirate lounged lazy on the rafters of the Masaki home. Once again sleeping off another hangover, till the loud annoying yell of a certain Jurain Princess woke her up from her slumber.

"RYOKO, RYOKO! Get down from down from there and do your chores!" Ayeka yelled form the living room floor; dust brush in hand, glaring at the former space pirate. "Honesty Ryoko, you really need to take responsibility for your chores!"

"Oh shut up Ayaka! I don't need to do no chores, you prissy Princess!" Ryoko yelled back at the Princess tossing her empty sake bottle at her. Ayeka skillfully caught the discarded container. The princess gave the Pirate another heated glare, before stomping off to continue with her chores.

Ryoko watched the Princess storm off towards the kitchen. She sighed leaning back on her preach. Letting her thoughts drift back to Tenchi wondering what he was doing. Really he was in the fields like always. Ryoko let her eye close drifting back to sleep.

The scent of Sasami's wonderful home cooking brought Ryoko out of her sleep. Even though Ryoko doesn't have taste buds she still enjoys the wonderful smell of the food. She fazed down to her seat next to Tenchi giving him a tight hug around the neck. Causing Ayaka to turn red faced in anger.

"Ohh, Tenchi!" she seductively said leaning closer to the youths face "Where were you all day I was going so lonely." She wined

"I was out in the fields Ryoko like any other day, you know that." He told the former space pirate hanging on is neck. "Well I'll have to come out on help you sometime won't I." she jokingly said still lean closer to his face. This of course caused a certain purple haired princess to grow even angrier.

"Miss Ryoko! Get your filthy hands off lord Tenchi! This instant I command you!" Ayeka yelled with no real authority.

"Why don't you make me Princess?" Ryoko yelled sarcastically releasing her hold on Tenchi has orange lightning bolts sparked around her hands; preparing for their daily fight over Tenchi.

Always trying to keep the peace Sasami intervened "Now you two its dinnertime can't this wait?" she asked the two unfortunately her words fell on death ears. As the two combats through insult after insult at each other, but this time Ayeka went too far "You Demon woman! No one could possibly love you! No one! You're nothing but a common murder!"

That last insult though a stake right though Ryoko's heart. She became deadly silent as tears built up in her eyes as she fazed away. Leaving everybody in still gawking in shock at what Ayeka said.

"Ayeka how could you say something so mean! Ryoko is our friend!" (Sasami)

"Yeah she maybe a space pirate but she's a good person! I thought your two were becoming friends!" (Mihoshi)

Tenchi didn't say anything to the Jurain Princess. He was still in shock at seeing the look of complete and utter sadness on Ryoko's face before she fazed away. He knew he had to find her and make sure she was ok. He raced up from his seat running like the wind without giving Ayeka a second glance.

Washu Greatest Scientist in the Universe and Mother of Ryoko and Ryo-ohki sat on her floating cushion. Typing away like any other day. Till she felt her daughter's distress thought their mind link. Worried she dismisses her laptop and cushion. Washu left her lab to check on her distressed daughter.

Washu exited her lab walking into the Masaki living room finding it in chaos. Mihoshi and Sasami were yelling at Ayeka. Who in turn just stuck her nose in the air arrogantly denying any fault like usual. "I will not apologize to that monster woman! That is final Sasami!" yelled the first Princess of Jurai. Washu concluded that Ayeka and Ryoko had another fight, though this time it seems that Ayeka really hurt Ryoko's feeling. Washu fazed away without the others noticing.

Ryoko sat on her favorite tree branch. It sat high in the air overlooking the valley where Tenchi's house was located. You could even see the Masaki shine and the cave she was once sealed in from there. This spot usually served as a good place for Ryoko to be alone when she was feeling down but it didn't seem to be working today. In fact it seemed to make her even more depressed. Ayeka's voice echoed the word 'Murder' was the most potent. It's not like she asked Kagato to control her and have her do all those horrible deeds! She didn't want to kill all those innocent people! She just wishes she could forget all about it or make it up to them somehow!

"It's not your fault little Ryoko." Washu's voice echoed in her head. Great now her supposed 'mother' was bothering her. She seriously couldn't and wouldn't believe that a 12 year old was her mother. Though really Washu is about 20,000 years old, it just that Ryoko couldn't see past the child like appearance. "Shut up!" Ryoko yelled before forcefully closing the link between them. Completely cutting the connection between her and her mother, she wished there was someone that understood what it was like for her.

Ayeka doesn't care, Sasami was too young to understand, Mihoshi was a bubblehead, Tenchi may have killed Kagato but it was for the greater good, Washu she didn't even want to think about. No one here understood what it was like to kill innocents with no control of your body. Tears flowed down her face as images of her victims' faces flashing though her mind. She just wishes someone could help her. Then a soft humming plays though her mind instantly calming her, Ryoko's eyes started to get heavy slowing falling to sleep, till her instincts kicked jolting her awake her energy sword ready.

"Alright who's there? What do you want?" she yelled searching the area around her for anybody "Is that you Washu! If is you better come out right now!" she screamed waiting for the midget scientist to come out, but she never did she didn't even sense the mad scientist anywhere near her. She banished her sword as she retook her seat on the branch, though this time more alert.

"Sorry to scare ya like that little Ryo just thought you could use a little help!" a mysterious voice said in her head.

"Holy shit! Am I going crazy?" She yelled wide-eyed searching for the source of the voice.

"No you're not crazy. At least I don't think you are Little Ryo." The voice reassured though it seemed to have an opposite effect. As Ryoko started freaking out even more, as she moved to the field position rocking back and forth on the branch. "I'm going insane! I'm going insane!" she mumbled well she rocked "Ayeka going to steal Tenchi and I'll live the rest of my live in misery!" She cried to the mysterious voice.

"Hey no daughter of mine is going to suffer like this!" the voice yelled, "I'm on my way little Ryo"

This causes Ryoko to come out of her rant at the statement of the voice "Want do you mean daughter! I was born in a lab, I have no father!" she screamed at the disembodied voice.

"Foster Daughter I mean, sorry for the mix up." The voice laughed "Maybe this will jog your memory my name is Space Pirate Shinjuku Kenshii. I adopted you about 3000 years ago. Right after Kagato sealed up Washu."

Ryoko now stood frozen memories from over 3000 years ago floated back to her. Images of her running away from her mother lab as Kagato sealed her in the crystal. Her walking though the wasteland of Margin and several other nasty environments that would have killed an ordinary child right away before she stumbled into an outpost, Battered and beaten she continued towards the local Pub, where she meet him a young red haired man sipping his drink, he quickly took notice of her. He set his drink down on the table. He knelt down in front of her then picked her up just as she entered the blissful state of unconsciousness. After that images of the two spending time to gather pasted from Kenshii teaching Ryoko how to fight and be a pirate, well Ryoko made Kenshii play house with her and bread his long red hair. Both seem really happy that was until Kagato show up again and took Ryoko away leaving Kenshii bleeding on the ground.

A lone tear rolled down Ryoko's face as the memories long forgotten remerged. They were very painful, yet she felt happy someone loved and cared for her someone with no alter motive unlike her supposed mother Washu. Washu really is her mother though the memories prove it though she still doesn't remember her time with the scientist.

"Are you really coming to Earth?" she asked her father, despite what everyone thought deep down she really wanted a parent's love. Washu doesn't seem to really care for Ryoko in the way a normal mother should. After all what kind of mother experiments on her daughter then leaves her in the dark! Then has the gull to video tape her crying mommy!

"I'll only come if you want me to Ryoko. I don't want to intrude on your life if you're happy with the way things are." Kenshii told his daughter "if I do come I'll have to wait for my statute of limitations to end. That will be in about two earth weeks."

Ryoko pondered on her branch for about a minute before giving her answer. "I would like to get to know you again so why don't you stop by and we can try to be a family again. If it doesn't work we go our separate ways."

"If that's what you want I'll see you in two weeks, Ja ne" Kenshii said leaving a mental image of him as a Chibi waving good-bye.

With that their link closed leaving Ryoko once again alone. Ryoko was so over whelmed at the news she didn't even notice Washu's presence in the woods nearby who heard everything via mind Link, though neither of the two Pirates noticed.

Ryoko decided to return to the house seeing as it was getting pretty late. Washu stayed on her own branch for a little while then she too phased away back to her lab.

When Ryoko enter the living room she saw an exhausted Tenchi, Sasami, and Mihoshi lying on the couch, Ayeka and Washu nowhere to be seen; Washu still in her lab and Ayeka off pouting somewhere.

"What happened to you guys?" Ryoko asked the gathered members of the Masaki Clan. They shot up from their positions on the couch bombarding her with questions such as 'are you alright' 'were have you been' and 'do you need anything?' Tenchi seemed the most worried of them all. The look on his face said he wanted to speak to her but the others prevented him from speaking up.

Ryoko was touched at they're concern for her though she would never emit it to anybody. "Sorry to worry you guys but I need to clear my head. I'm fine really if you'll excuse me I think I'll go take a nap." Ryoko fazed out of their view leaving them reinsured that she was all right. Well, all but Tenchi. After the Princess and Galaxy officer left the room he went in search of Ryoko.

Tenchi searched all over for the Space Pirate. He looked at the cave, her favorite tree, in the rafters, even the attic, but Ryoko wasn't at any of them. Just as he was about to give up he spotted Funnaho the holy tree of the Masaki Shine and his Grandfather's space ship. It was a bit of a stretch but it wouldn't hurt to look.

After stumbling down the path to the tree he found Ryoko sitting on the banks at the edge of the pond where Funnaho stood. She seemed to be talking to herself. Tenchi moved in closer to listen in better but not close enough for Ryoko to sense his presence.

"What should I do? I may remember him now but it's like watching another person really, then that problem with Washu too. At least he said he would listen to what I had to say. Unlike a certain scientist who forces me to do things I don't what to do." Ryoko stared up at Funnaho hoping the tree would provide some answers. Sadly the tree didn't respond. It didn't even do the light show thing not that she understood what those were anyway. The rustling of leaves informed the Pirate that she was no longer alone. "You spying on me now, Tenchi? I though that's what I was supposed to do?" she laughed has the Jurain Prince stumbled out of the bushes rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "So you found me uh. Guess I'm not as stealthy as I thought." He laughed sitting next to the Ex-pirate "What wrong Ryoko? You can talk to me you know that right."

Ryoko looked away from him suddenly finding the leaves in the water very interesting. "Well if you don't want to tell me I understand but remember we're all here if you ever need help, you don't need to keep it inside anymore." Tenchi said as he began to stand only to be stopped by a slim hand holding tightly to his wrist. "Ryoko?" Tenchi asked sitting back down. "It's a little complicated but if you really what to know I'll tell you." Tenchi gave a reinsuring nod.

So she told him she told him about her foster father that's coming to check on her, she told him her droughts about Washu really being her mother and how she was a scared at all the changes her life may take.

Tenchi listened intently then thought over his response before giving a mental nod "Well Ryoko I think you should meet with him and see where it goes. If every goes great you could have your father back if not then he promised that he would leave you alone. So you really don't lose anything."

"What about Washu?"

"Well Ryoko that's something you're going to have sort out between the two of you I'm afraid." He told the Ex-pirate he wished he could help her more but she need to work things out with her mother on her own. He couldn't help with that.

"Well your right Tenchi!" Ryoko exclaimed turning back to her normal attitude it was hard being depressed, but she got to spend time with Tenchi so it wasn't all bad day really. "Come on Tenchi lets go get hammered!" she yelled dragging the young man down the dirt path.

"Wait um Ryoko! I'm still underage!" He struggled to get out of the pirate's grip but it was no use, so like a kicked puppy he submitted to his fate.

Deep in space trouble was approaching the peaceful planet Earth. A large unusually gold colored space ship raced towards earth. Inside a shadowy figure gave a deep evil chuckle as he looked at the screen "Finally the Gems with be mine and this time no one will stand in my way!"

TBC

Next Time Pirate Lord Oro Shishi appears

My first Tenchi fic I hope you guys like it. I also hope my sentence structuring improved from my other stories.

Don't own Tenchi

Kenshii is my own character


	2. Chapter 2

No need for foster pirate Parent

Story set after Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki ova 6 plus kiyone from Tenchi Universe she'll be in this story too, but she'll just be a in and out character she isn't staying at Tenchi's house.

I don't own Tenchi Muyo

Chapter 2: Pirate lord Oro Shishi Arrives

It's been about a week since Ryoko was contacted by her father the infamous Space Pirate Shinjuku Kenshii had contacted her via mind link. So far the only ones who know of Kenshii are Tenchi and Washu, both having their own ways of finding out. Ryoko confessed her problems to him and Washu eavesdropped on their mind conversation. Tenchi agreed not to tell the others about Ryoko's adopted father coming to earth.

Mostly because of Mihoshi who would probably have every Galaxy police officer on route to earth. Ryoko looked at Kenshii's Rap sheet and to say the least it made Kagato look like a harmless kitten!

Galaxy Police File: Pirate Shinjuku Kenshii

Age: estimated to be over 10,000 years old

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Red

Height: 5'9

Weight: 209

Place of Birth: believed to be the Sentaru Galaxy

Race: Unknown

Family: Unknown

Crew size: Estimated 1,500 members

Ship: Shi-Ohki

Offences: Robbery of Jurai Royal family treasure Tenryu, Kidnapping of Lady Seto Masaki Jurai, Destruction of 20 planets, and 5000 Colonies, also was responsible for destroying 99% of the first Generation Jurai tree ships.

"Oh Wow! He messed with the Devil Princess of Jurai now that takes some guts!" Ryoko said as she looked at the file of her supposed foster father "He was the one who took out the first generation trees! He must be really powerful!

Ryoko continued to search about anything and everything on her adopted father. She wanted to find out as much as she could about him before he arrived. It was also one of the lessons from her newly revived memories 'know your enemy'.

After her memories were returned to her Ryoko has been noticing a change in her behavior. She didn't feel the need to fight with Ayeka anymore and she even helped around the house and worked in the carrot fields. It was a most unexpected change compared to her usual behavior. Hell she even liked the changes herself! Her relationship with Tenchi seemed to be improving as well now that she stopped grapping him all the time. Overall it seems everybody liked this New Ryoko.

Well except Washu who was feeling that her chances to have a mother/daughter relationship with Ryoko were all but destroyed. She wouldn't deny that she was a horrible mother what with the experiments, flirting with Tenchi and numerous other things, but she tried right? Whenever she tried to spend time with Ryoko she always shrugged her off. With this new Ryoko she not only avoided her but even put up a compelling argument has well with Ryoko actually winning most of them. Tears slid down Washu's cheeks. She was losing her daughter again and just like last time she was helpless to do anything about it.

Meanwhile in space Galaxy Police officers Kiyone and Mihoshi are on their patrol when something ominous appears on their radar.

"Beep! Beep! Warning High Level suspect approaching! Recommend Flee on sight order suggested!" Ukinojou (Sp) screamed at the detectives.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiyone yelled well she punched in command buttons for Yagami's weapons. Mihoshi screamed as she pointed outside the command centers cockpit. "What is it Mihoshi!" the green haired women asked her blonde partner who could only shutter "O-O-ORO" Kiyone looked out the window to see a familiar shaped ship.

"That looks like Ryo-ohki! Why is she yellow?" She takes a closer look then the color drained from her face "That's!"

Tenchi was working the Fields like always digging away with his hoe (the tool pervs) tilling the seemingly endless carrot fields for Ryo-ohki. He was really appreciative of Ryoko's help recently his work load was cut in half thanks to her. Tenchi continued to till the ground till a familiar 'meow' caught his attention.

"Is that you Ryo-ohki?" he asked turning around looking for the familiar Cabbit only to see an unfamiliar one. A gold colored Cabbit with a teal color jewel on its forehead stood on the ground munching on a carrot. "You're not Ryo-ohki!" he yelled

"Your right lad he'd be Oro-ohki!" a large dark tanned man said picking up the gold colored Cabbit with his large hands. The man was of muscular build with a bit of a beer belly, he's large gold colored bread and hair acted like a mane with pricey jewels breaded into his bread and hair giving a shine as the sun reflected of them.

"Oh but where be me manners, I be Oro Shishi, lad!" He introduced himself with a hearty laugh presenting his hand for a shake.

"Masaki Tenchi, nice to meet you Mr. Oro," Tenchi said shaking the big man's hand "If I may ask what your business here is?"

"Oh of course, I am looking for a lass a friend of mine used hav'a around, lass's name is Ryoko."

"Ryoko?"

"Yeah, you know her lad?"

"Um yeah she lives with me just up the road I can show you the way if you'd like." Tenchi offer the strange man completely unaware of the 'don't trust this guy aura'. All well the Masaki Clan will just have to suffer for his mistake.

It was a short walk for the two seeing how the house was only really a mile away. It doesn't take too long to walk a mile really. Any way Tenchi and Oro arrived at the house with little Sasami wiping the porch, the second Princess of Jurai takes notice of the two rights away.

"Oh hey Tenchi who's your friend?" the blue hair girl asked inspecting the large blonde Man beside the Jurain Prince. She took notice of the man's numerous tattoos' adorning his arms and the scars on his face. It gave her a weird vibe looking at the man be she knew she couldn't be rude to a guest.

"This is Mr. Oro Shishi. He says he knows Ryoko." Tenchi said to the Princess though it didn't seem to calm her fears. "Where is Ryoko, Sasami?"

"She in town getting groceries she said she would be back for supper. Can you wait till then Mr. Oro?" Sasami asked the big man. "You can stay for supper if you'd like."

"Aye lass that be a fine idea," Shishi said popping down on the sofa.

Ryoko floated home with her load singing a happy little tune. When she crossed the bridge that was set across the lake she felt a sinister presence in the air. Rather than go barging in like she'd usually does she decided to use the stealth that her father taught years ago. Dropping her load she floated into the ceiling of the Masaki home. Spying down into the dining area she saw the two princesses, Tenchi and his father and a large tanned guy with blonde bread. Ryoko figured Washu was still in her lab and Mihoshi must still be on patrol with Kiyone. Ryoko stared hard at the man sensing a familiar feel about him but it wasn't a good one.

Suddenly her memories started acting up again this time showing a red hair man arguing with the blond man below. The blond man was demanding that the red haired man give up the… gems? Did he mean her gems she asked herself as she stared at her wrist where one of the three lies. Then it stuck her like a bolt of lightning Pirate lord of Leoxiaryan, Oro Shishi!

Her family was sitting next to one of the most dangerous Pirates in the Universe! She had to do something she had too…

"Oh little Ryo why don't you come down and play with your old Uncle Oro HAHAHAHA!" Shishi said before blasting a hole where Ryoko was. Luckily Ryoko was able to phase out of the way in time. Sadly the blast took out most of the living room and the upstairs of the Masaki home.

Ryoko hatefully glared at the Pirate lord floating above the water with her energy sword ready.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Ryoko yelled at the big man well preparing for his next move.

"Oh you don't know lass? I'm here to take your Gem's for me self and this time your 'ld man ain't here to stop me!" Shishi said as he gave another deep throated laugh before lunging at the cyan-haired girl.

Bringing forth his own energy sword which if you haven't guess was gold colored like everything else he owned. They engaged in the frantic sword duel with Shishi clearly having the advantage. The fight was moving so fast that the others were helpless to watch as the Pirate lord toyed with Ryoko.

Ryoko was desperately trying to hit the Blonde man but so far she hasn't been able to lay a scratch on him! At this rate she would fall! Suddenly an overwhelming feeling came over her; she could feel a strange feeling building in the pit of her gut. As it built up Ryoko exploded with overwhelming power! She summoned a second energy sword then both swords changed to a pinkish color and two line marks appeared on her cheeks. In a split second Ryoko slashed though the big man and appeared on the other side of the lake where she returned to normal. "There it's done!" she cried before she fell to her knees completely exhausted. The others rushed to help her but a howling laugh stopped them dead in their tacks.

They all stood frozen as the blonde man stood up sporting only a small X shaped burn on his clothes.

"I must say lass you got quite the hit there almost enough to match what your father's was about 9,000 years ago!" Shishi said as he gave a deep mocking laugh at the downed Ex-pirate. "Now I'll be taken you're Gems… (Smack)

Shishi never got to finish his sentence as he was kicked away by none other than Washu, who was in her adult form.

"Mess with my daughter punk and you mess with ME!" Washu yelled pointing to herself with her thumb.

"Well now let's see if the mother is as strong as the father!" Shishi said as he wiped away the blood on his lip.

TBC

Will Washu be able to fight of the Might of Oro Shishi or will she fall?

So what do you guys think? Good or not so good please comment I would like to improve for your enjoyment

Cabbits

Oro- ohki - gold

Gin-ohki silver

Shi-ohki Crimson

Ken-ohki white

Ryo-ohki Brown


	3. Chapter 3

No need for foster pirate Parent

Story set after Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki ova 6 plus kiyone from Tenchi Universe she'll be in this story too, but she'll just be a in and out character she isn't staying at Tenchi's house.

I don't own Tenchi Muyo

Chapter 3: Shishi's transformation and Kenshii's arrival

Last time

"Mess with my daughter punk and you mess with ME!" Washu yelled pointing to herself with her thumb.

"Well now let's see if the mother is as strong as the father!" Shishi said as he wiped away the blood on his lip.

On with the story

Washu just delivered a powerful kick to the vile Shishi but even with her strength she only left a small busies on his cheek. Washu could clearly see that this was going to be the hardest fight of her life! She already considered her options carefully. Using the gems was out of the question because she could end up destroying the entire third dimension, leaving her the only option to fight the pirate herself; though to be honest she was a little rusty.

Shishi smirked at the pink haired scientist if that was her best then this fight was going to be over in no time. He was abundantly kicked out of his mussing as Washu sent another powerful kick to the pirates head making him skip across the water.

Shishi once again stood rubbing his sore cheek. He gave another mocking laugh at the scientist before he disappeared and reappeared in front of Washu.

"Let me show you a really kick Lassie!" Shishi sent his leg into Washu's face! The kick was so powerful it broke the sound barrier sending Washu though the ruins of the Masaki house and into the forest.

The blond man floated above the water laughing at the expressions on the others faces. Till an orange proton blast hit him effectively shutting him up.

"What the hell!" Shishi yelled after the smoke cleared to reveal Washu walking towards him with a smoking hand.

"I'm just getting started you prick!" Washu yelled as she pulled the branches from her hair. Readying her energy sword she flew towards the big man with an animal like scream. Shishi summoned his sword and flew toward the pink haired scientist. Both crashed with animalistic fury.

"Shouldn't we do something to help?" Sasami asked the two other Jurain Royals who stood in fear at the power being displayed.

Sasami's voice brought Tenchi out of his frozen state. The Jurain Prince activated his ring that held his Battle suit. With a blinding light Tenchi's clothes were replaced with his battle wear along with the Tenchi-ken. Activating the swords power Tenchi charged off into the fray.

"WAIT TENCHI DON"T!" Ayeka yelled at her love interest bagging him to stop in fear of his well-being. "There's no need to fight Ryoko's battles for her!" this comment earned her a slap in the cheek curtsey of Sasami.

"AYEKA enough you have to forget about your silly rivalry with Ryoko or else will else we'll all be killed!" Sasami screamed at her sister.

Ayeka gave her sister a dazed look before she reared her hand back to deliver punishment on her kid sister, but a slender hand roughly pulled the Princess away from the other. Ayeka looked behind her to see Ryoko glaring at her.

"The kid right Shishi won't leave any witness behind plus he especially doesn't like Jurains so if want to live I suggest you fight Princess!" Ryoko yelled before she rejoined the fight.

"Oh very well, for lord Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled has she too joined the fight in her battle armor.

The battle was now one vs. five one would think this would even the odds. Well guess what your wrong! Shishi is currently not only fighting of Washu but Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka! Even fighting together they barely are able to scratch the blonde pirate. Shishi continuously pounded each of them to the ground though they got back up they were quickly being worn down.

"This isn't working!" Ayeka yelled as she stood up from the crater she was thrown into bushing the dirt off her clothes.

"I have an idea lets one of us attack and the others try to find his weak point. Ayeka you can go first." Washu smiled sweetly at the princess motioning her foreword.

"You can't be serious!" Ayeka screamed at the scientist with blinding rage "What makes you think I should be the one to do this suicide plan!"

"Because you're the weakest link princess and you've taken the least about of damage. Now hurry up and distract him so we can avenge you for your heroic sacrifice!" Washu yelled pointing dramatically into the distance.

Ayeka charged foreword with her mighty power fist ready. Only later would she realize the how stupid of an idea this really was but seeing how she maybe survive she can't complain too much. The purple haired princess sent blow after blow at the pirate, but Shishi either dodged or didn't really take any damage from them. Ayeka was quickly catching on that her power wasn't even slowing him down. So she did the only thing she could do.

"Tag, your turn!" she yelled as she slapped Tenchi's hand before she hid behind the others.

"Oh well guess it's my turn then." Tenchi sighed as he reactivated this sword. He waited for the right moment then charged with all his might. He slashed down on Shishi, but the blade seemed to slide of the big man's body not even leaving a scratch. Tenchi then did some rapid slashes while Shishi just stood there not even feeling them! Then helped arrived "Tenchi you must focus your energy into a single strike only then will you be able to hurt him!" Tenchi's grandfather Katsuhito yelled from the shore though no one noticed his arrival.

Tenchi taking his grandfather's advice focused his energy into a single point. The Tenchi-ken's blade grew larger, stronger, and more power thanks to Tenchi's focus.

"Good Tenchi now use the swords ultimate attack the Tenken cannon blast!" Katsuhito yelled to his grandson, yes the Tenken the Tenchi-ken strongest attack would make almost any opponent will fall.

"Grandpa how do I use the Tenken Cannon blast?" Tenchi yelled back at the former prince.

"Well um I was meaning to teach it to you…sometime soon…" Katsuhito said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. This caused everyone to face plant.

"Now listen Tenchi to use the Tenken just have to focus your energy and then swing down releasing the blast!" Katsuhito yelled to his grandson.

"Could you be a little more pacifistic grandpa?" Tenchi asks

"No time your opponent is coming!"

Shishi charged at great speeds ready to take Tenchi's head! Tenchi closed his eyes well lifting his sword above his head he swung down summoning a bright beam of light that consumed the blonde pirate. Tenchi opened his eyes to see a huge trench stretching miles into the forest. The Jurain prince gave an exhausted sigh as he walked back over to his family.

"Tenchi you did it you beat him!" Sasami exclaimed as she ran over and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Yes Tenchi you did very well!" Ayeka said walking over to him "perhaps you should rest now?"

Everyone was congratulating Tenchi exempt Ryoko who just stood at the edge of the lake glaring hard at the trench that Tenchi made "All of you shut up!" Ryoko yelled at the celebrating Jurains.

"What is your problem Ryoko we defeated that nasty pirate so why are you in such a bad mood?" Ayeka asked the ex-pirate in her usual arrogant way.

"Because stupid! A pirate lord would never go down that easy especially Shishi, all Tenchi did was make him angry!" Ryoko yelled at them. A loud animalistic roar pieced through the air making the gathered individuals shiver in fear. Walking slowly down the trench was a very angry Shishi! His shirt was blown away because of the blast revealing more of his battle scars that adorned his chest.

"Like it Ryoko, this is what your loving father did to me after I tried to steal your gems 2500 years ago!" Shishi smirked well wiping the blood away from his mouth "you got some power don't cha boy. Unfortunately for you that blast was only as powerful of half as Kenshii's. Now I'm gonna show ya why I'm called the Golden Lion of Leoxiaryan!"

Shishi's eyes turned blood red as a large spiraling tower of energy shot up around him sending earth and rumble everywhere! His skin turns a yellow brown color well his muscles bulged and grew into an abnormal size! Finally his blond hairs harden giving it him a spiky mane with a lion like face. As the wind calmed down Shishi released a primal roar that shook the very earth!

The members of the Masaki Clan stood in horror at the monstrous Shishi; Washu seemed to be the most effected by the pirate's transformation.

"I don't believe it a Leomorphian!" Washu yelled in horror as she fell to her knees in fear!

"What the hell is a Leomorphian?" Tenchi asked as he climbed over to the fallen scientist.

"Their one of the most powerful beings in the universe, there was once a whole plant of them. Just a hand full of them could bring the whole Jurain fleet to their knees. So the former emperor of Jurai organized a massive killing of them. It was reported that they were all wiped out but it appears they were wrong." Washu explained

"Are they really that powerful Washu?" Tenchi asked as he limped over to the scientist "I highly drought Jurai could fall so easy to just a few of them." Tenchi was answered by the wounded Ryoko. "You better believe it Tenchi! We're considered to be just as powerful as the whole Jurain fleet and look what he did to us!" Ryoko said

"She be right boy it would only talk nine of us to wipe Jurai right off the map in an instant that is with all their First and Second generations trees. Now tell me how many does Jurai have right now?" Tenchi remained silent has he watch the monsterified Shishi.

"Don't know uh, originally Jurai had 500 first generation trees and 700 second generation trees. Now they have one first generation tree and only 97 of the second generation with only a handful of third generation trees with the power of a second generation. The only reason that Jurai is still standing today is because we can't agree on anything."

"Just a minute who is this we, you make it sound like you rift raff have some origination?" Ayeka asked the monstrous pirate from behind Tenchi.

"I guess you never heard of the Nine Space Pirate Lords have ya princess. Allow me to inform you before your death." Shishi said with a toothy grin "The Nine Pirate Lords are all some type of morphian we have ruled everything west of the Jurain Empire for the past 20,000 years and never once have they entered more than a light year into our territory before were destroyed them."

"You mean all NINE pirate lords are morphians!" Washu yelled as she struggled to her feet "How come Jurai isn't destroyed already!"

"That would be because of Ryoko's sweet old daddy." Shishi spat in disgust "It always four votes to attack and 4 votes for peace and Kenshii always is the neutral party; keeping peace in the galaxy just so he can look after his little girl." Shishi said pointing his clawed finger at the cyan haired girl "But that will change very soon! Once I get those Gems and tell Kenshii that Jurains killed his little girl he'll be straight on the war path!" Shishi gave a loud mocking laugh as he stalked forward.

"I won't let that happen! Take this!" Ryoko yelled has she shot basketball size energy blast at the monster. Only to have no effect! Ryoko's attack didn't even leave scratch. The only thing it did was make Shishi angry as he launched forward and delivered a powerful punch into Ryoko's side. The sound of her ribs breaking echoed through the air.

This caused something to snap in to the others. They all felt their strength return at the site of their friend being hurt. Ayeka flew forward fist clocked with purple energy surrounding her she hit the monster dead on leaving a small bruise were the blow landed. Shishi snarled at the princess "if you're going to fight at least fill the endless gap between us some!" he yelled has he swatted the princess away like one would to a fly. Ayeka bounced against the hard earth a dozen times before she came to a stop with both her right limbs bent in unnatural directions clearly broken with blood bleeding profoundly form her wounds

"Ayeka!" Everyone yelled as they watched the barbaric beating the princess received. They moved to help her, but were blocked by the towering form of the monstrous Shishi "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet." he said as he grabbed Ayeka by the throat squeezing what little life was left out of her!

Time seemed to freeze for Tenchi as he watched the life drain from the princess's face, the screams of Sasami who bagged for someone to save her sister, Washu and Ryoko struggling just to stand! All these things everything around him caused something to snap in side of the Jurain prince.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Tenchi screamed to the heavens as his clothes turn white and the six wings of the Light hawk sprang from his back! "STOP IT!" everyone present listened to his command even Shishi!

"I've had enough! I'm going to put stop to your evil and make sure you never hurt my loved ones again!" the enraged prince yelled as he fell towards the pirate.

"This is for hurting Ayeka!" Tenchi stabs a sword into Shishi's shoulder! "This for making Sasami cry!" Stabs another into Shishi's other shoulder. "This is for hurting Washu!" stabs sword into Shishi's knee. "This for destroying my house!" Stabs the other knee "AND this is for the one I love!" Using his last two swords Tenchi made one giant Sword! "Now take this Supreme Tenken Taiho!" A pier of white blue energy engulfed the blonde giant laying waste to miles into the forest behind the massive beast. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the pirate. Tenchi emerged from the wreckage in his plain clothes. He gave a cheerful grin to Ryoko and Washu, he walked towards his friends in victory or so he thought.

"Tenchi watch out!" Ryoko yelled as the shadowy out line of Oro Shishi emerged from the smoke clearly wounded but deafen not dead! Tenchi only had a moment to turn around in shock before Shishi's giant fist smashed him away like Ayeka! The sound of bones cracking and braking echoed though the battle ground as our hero's last hope faded into unconscious.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko screamed as she tried to go help her beloved only to have Washu stop her "What are you doing Tenchi needs help!"

"So does everyone else! Now calm down and stay focus on the task at hand or we'll be next!" Washu yelled at her daughter trying to calm the worried ex-pirate.

"But Tenchi!"

"Is still alive and will be fine if we can beat this guy and give him some medical attention, but we can't do that if were dead!" Washu said as she prepared to fight the monster before her.

"Your right as always mom" Ryoko said as she too prepare for another round with the seemly invincible beast.

Washu was caught off guard by Ryoko calling her mom and meaning it! It made Washu feel so happy despite the situation. Together mother and daughter prepare for their toughest challenge ever!

Washu charged with an energy blast in her hand well Ryoko used her new pinkish energy swords to attack from behind. Washu delivered her attack point blank to Shishi's face well Ryoko slashed at his back, this process when on for a few minutes with one being the distraction well the other attacks Shishi's open wounds.

Because of his transformation Shishi became more animalistic in his fighting using more brawn then brain to say the least. However even the most simple of beast learn. Using his right fist he gave a bone braking hit at Ryoko resulting in her flying into the hillside. Washu rushed to aid her daughter fearing the worse.

"Ryoko are you alright?" Washu asked as she inspected her daughter's health.

"I think he broke most of my ribs." Ryoko weakly replied as blood spill between her lips. Ryoko stared deep into her mother's eye to see they were filled with concern. "I'm sorry; I'm such a poor daughter" she said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"No never say that you did nothing wrong I'm the one who messed up! I've been a horrible mother to you and to Ryo-ohki! I never once tried to understand you or considered your feelings! I'm nothing but a failure!" Washu screamed to the heavens as she held her daughter close.

Shishi took this time to charge at the mother and daughter hoping to finish them in one blow!

"Hey mom" Ryoko said weakly holding the scientist closer despite her pain.

"What is it daring?" Washu asked as she prepared for the end.

"I wish you could have met Dad you would've like him."

"I'm sure I would have" Washu said as she closed her eyes waiting for the killing blow.

Only that it never came. Mother and daughter open their eyes to see a tall red hair man with several feathers breaded in to his waist length hair; hold back the blonde giant's massive fist with one hand!

"Shishi" the man said "Remember what I said I'd do to you if you ever hurt my daughter again."

Shishi just stood frozen as sweat poured down his body; in growls he said

"KENSHII"

TBC

Author's comments

Feels like I may have rushed at the end there a bit. Anyways Kenshii has arrived at last wait till next time to find out what happens and make sure comment!

Oh yeah for you guy who are wondering where Nowike (Sp?) the green hair girl that arrive in the ova 1 she visiting her family on Jurai if anybody was wondering where she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Foster Parent

Story set after Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki ova 6 plus kiyone from Tenchi Universe she'll be in this story too, but she'll just be a in and out character she isn't staying at Tenchi's house.

I don't own Tenchi Muyo

Chapter 4: Rival match up Kenshii vs. Shishi

All stood still as the two pirate lords stared at each other both trying to gain the advantage over the other.

"I'll ask you again Shishi. Do you remember what I told you?" Kenshii calmly asked the blonde monster before him with no fear what so ever.

"Why should I? I already transformed there no way you can beat me now!" Shishi growled at the smaller man, though his threats seem to no effect the red head at all.

"Then I'll just have to remind you then, won't I!" Kenshii said as he used his other arm to grab the giant. Despite his size Kenshii lifted up the transformed pirate with little effort smashing the blonde hard into the ground. Watching the big beast struggling to stand Kenshii decide to check on the others.

"Hey you two!" He yelled at the bushes "Come out here and look after the boy and the princess!"

Emerging from the bush was none other then Mihoshi and Kiyone both were covered in bandages but still able to walk. Mihoshi went to help Ayeka well Kiyone checked on Tenchi., now that was taken care of Kenshii turned his attention to Washu and Ryoko.

"How are you two doing?" Kenshii ask with a soft and caring voice as he checked the two over "You injuries are bad, but you'll make it for now." Kenshii said taking in the state off the two. Washu had many cuts marking her body all clearly visible because of her lack of clothing. Ryoko was in s similar state still clutching her side in pain.

"Here take this" Kenshii said as he removed his jacket. Placing it over the two as an impromptu blanket "I'll finish this up quick" Kenshii turn his back to them as he stared hard at Shishi. Who was finally climbing out of the crater Kenshii through him into, Kenshii was moving to continue with the battle when Ryoko's weak voice called out to him.

"Not that I'm complaining but aren't you a little early for your visit?" She asks though it was probably not the best time to ask she was curious on why he was a week early.

"That's a easy one darlin'" Kenshii said with a big small "I was so excited about seeing ya, I skipped a couple meetings to get here quicker." He said with a hardly laugh "Better to spend time with m' daughter then at some boring meeting. But now's not the time for chit chat love, I got me a fight to win!" with that Kenshii flew to middle of the lake were he drew two silver hilts from the holster on his back.

"So you're going to use Gintakatsu? I feel honored" Shishi said with a mocking laugh.

"You should be, I only save these for worthy opponents." Kenshii focus his energy into the hilts activating them. Two Jade green blades appeared into existence. Kenshii did some practice swings before he lunged at the blond pirate. Shishi summon his energy sword and flew at him with blinding speed. Both flew at each other everyone on side lines waited for the aftershocks of their attack only to feel none.

Just before the two Pirate connected Kenshii spun under Shishi's attack cutting numerous gashes into the blonde monster's side. Kenshii then followed up with two more slashes into his opponents back then jumped away when Shishi tried to counterattack.

"You're too slow Shishi! That form gives you amazing strength but it makes you slow and predicable!" Kenshii yelled as he summoned numerous jade green energy balls "Now take this Scatter Shot!" The small balls of energy flew at the blond beast each exploding as it hit.

Shishi growled in pain that last attack from Kenshii really did a number on him; though he would never admit it out loud he was afraid of Kenshii. Even transformed he was no match for the red haired pirate. God knows that he wouldn't last a second if he transformed also. Kenshii's transformation was something to fear if only there was away to get stronger! Finally Shishi noticed the Tenchi-Ken lying on the ground with two of the Gems inside it! Yes! Shishi thought that's it! If he could get those two gems he would be more then powerful enough to kill Kenshii, but how will he get them without Kenshii interfering. Inspiration came in the form of Washu and Ryoko still bundled together completely defenseless.

Shishi powered up basketball sized energy ball and sent it towards to the mother/daughter duo. Kenshii reacted exactly as Shishi plan going to defend them well he took the gems!

"Ryoko no!" Kenshii yelled as he flew to defend his adopted daughter and her mother he appeared in front of them just in time to defect the blast away. Kenshii was relieved that his daughter was safe. He scanned the battle ground for Shishi. So he could bring some serious pay back. He notice the blond pirate standing on the opposite shoreline laughing.

"What hell is he laughing about…HOLY SHIT!" Kenshii yelled in shock as the blond pirate's energy sky rocketed "How the hell? The Gems! Shit I got to finish this quick!"

Shishi felt great the power was flowing though him like water! Slowly his body started to change his bulky muscles condensed his wounds disappeared he could feel his old age wash away!

Kenshii saw what was happening to his former comrade. He knew the power of the Gems and he knew wouldn't be able to defeat Shishi easy anymore. Kenshii sent a huge amount of power into his blades making them grow twice their original size! He slashes downward with his sword cross in an X shape but before his blade could connect they were stopped by a powerful force field that sprang up around the powered up Shishi.

Shishi turns to face Kenshii. He was between his normal and transform state giving him the strength of his transformation with the speed and intelligence of his normal self.

"Are you ready to feel pain Ladd?" Shishi asked before he smashed Kenshii into the ground then fired several red energy blasts down at him.

Smoke covered everyone's view as they waited for the red head to emerge. Two green blades stretched out from the cover attempting to stab the blond man. Unfortunately for our heroes Shishi dodged easy then sent another energy blast into the smoke, making Kenshii scream in pain as he crashed next to Washu.

"Shit, I didn't want to do this but I'll have to transform too!" energy started to from around Kenshii as he summoned his transformation but a hard hit from Shishi stopped him cold!

"If you think I'm gonna let you transform your wrong!" Shishi yelled has he continued to hammer Kenshii into the ground.

Washu watched the sceen before her she could let his man who not only save her daughter's life not once but twice be killed she had to help him no matter what! She had to do something but what? The Gleam of the Gem on Ryoko's wrist caught her attention.

"Ryoko honey mommy needs to barrow this!" she said as she pull the Gem from its place then placed it on her wrist. Washu could feel her strength returning has she flew into the fray. Once again she delivered a hard kick to Shishi's head sending the pirate flying away.

"How long do you need to transform?" Washu asked as she prepared herself for what could be her death.

"Give me about 30 seconds!" Kenshii said as he started to gather his energy again "Use theses!" he said throwing his swords to the scientist.

"Thanks" Washu smiled as she charged forward ignoring the others peels for her to stop.

The others scream for Washu to stop as she was brutally pound on by Shishi yet she endured!

Sasami was crying from Ayeka's side "No Washu we can't lose you!"

Mihoshi tried to go help her but was stopped by kiyone "But Kiyone!" Kiyone just shake her head "Their way out of our league Mihoshi. We could help even if we tried."

Tenchi sat on ground feeling worthless "I can't protect anything" he cried has he watched his friend being beaten to death.

"No mom, someone help her please!" Ryoko pleaded

There're pleads were answer by a deadening roar that shook the planet. Kenshii transformation was complete there stood in it place was something that barely resembled a humanoid. It had dark leathery brown skin, a long raptor like neck, giant silver eyes with slits, a long red mane, long pointy ears and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth with claws. (Think Kyo's from fruits baskets true from or go look at my account for a link)

Every stood in horror at the new beast before them nobody moved as its piercing gaze stared at each and every one of them till its eyes fell on Shishi. Before anybody could blink the arm Shishi was using to hold Washu's neck was tore off! Leaving behind gorily trail leading to where the beast set Washu next to Ryoko again.

Slowly the beast turned its neck at Shishi who was still regenerating his arm it gave another savage shriek as it lunged at the blond pirate. Everyone watched in awe and horror as the transformed Kenshii continually ripped off Shishi limbs then waited for them to grow back before repeating the process.

Shishi grunted in pain everytime Kenshii ripped of his limbs then he felt his flesh re-grow. He was surprised that he hasn't pass out from the pain yet, but he knew eventually Kenshii's beast was going to get bored, that's when he would go for the kill. Shishi work his mind ragged for a solution, well trying to block out the pain.

Shishi then realized he would have to use the forbidden technique Gigamesh! Using the Gem that powered his new transformation he focused his power into his throat. Causing it to burn like the fires of hell! Just as the beast was about to unleash the finishing blow, Shishi unleashed the Gigamesh!

A huge beam of light enveloped the two as the blast shot straight into the sky just barely missing the moon!

Once the light died down Shishi was the only one standing or kneeing as he held his throat in pain; with smoke rising out of his mouth. Shishi turned towards the others "Now its time to finish you off…."

A loud blood chilling roar echoed throughout the valley as the monstrous Figure rose from the ashes of Shishi's Gigamesh. Battered and busied but not defeated.

Taking advantage of Shishi's shock Kenshii rushed in with an energized claw ready to rip Shishi head off! Shishi narrowly dodges the attack but before he can counterattack two jade green blade stab into his body, one in his throat the other in his heart! Turning his head to see his second attacker is none other then Washu! The red haired scientist gave angry glare at the pirate before she thrust the swords up to the hilt causing more of Shishi's blood to spill onto the ground.

"I'll be taking my gems back!" Washu said as the Gems floated out of Shishi's body and into the sword hilts. "Now die!"

Washu pulled out the swords and slashed Shishi's midsection while Kenshii ripped off his head. The Gold Lion was slain!

TBC

**Author's notes **

**Sorry that the fight was so anti climax I just wanted to finish this chapter so I could move on with the story again sorry for being such a poor writer**


	5. Chapter 5

Foster Parent

Story set after Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki ova 6 plus kiyone from Tenchi Universe she'll be in this story too, but she'll just be a in and out character she isn't staying at Tenchi's house.

I don't own Tenchi Muyo

Chapter 5: Aftermath

One mouth has pass sense the battle with Shishi and the members of the Masaki Clan were still recovering from their wounds. Ayeka had both her right arm and leg broken along with her jaw making her unable to move or speak. Though secretly the not speaking part was a blessing to everyone, they figure now she won't be able to start shouting matches with Ryoko for a while.

Tenchi has all of his left ribs broken leaving him bed ridden and in the constant care of Sasami. Ryoko had some internal injuries and broken bones but thanks to her body structure she now floating around with only a few minor injuries but is still in no shape for fighting or anything to labor intensive. Washu suffered many injuries has well but surprisingly she had no internal injuries or broken bones.

Kiyone and Mihoshi only have a few scraps and some burns from when Yagami was destroyed, but overall they're, ok.

Kenshii had the least wounds thanks to his healing ability. For the pass mouth he has been spending time with everyone getting to know them and doing all the field work for Tenchi. He also allowed himself to be Washu's genie pig much to everyone's surprise. The two have gotten real close in the past mouth because of this.

Currently the said pirate was sitting on the Masaki's pouch sipping a bottle of Sake as he watched the beautiful scenery of the Masaki Shine. Has he takes another sip Sasami sat down next to him with Ryo-ohki on her lap.

"How do you like Earth so far Mr. Kenshii?" the Pink eyed Jurain asked has she patted Ryo-ohki on the head.

"It's a great planet very few are have scenery like this and you can just call me Kenshii." The red haired pirate said as he takes another slip of Sake.

"Ok" Sasami smiled at the pirate then she started to frigate with her figures nervously causing the pirate to look at her with a critical eye. "There something you want to ask me Sasami? If you do just spite it out and I'll answer the best I can."

Sasami stopped playing with her figures and look up into Kenshii's silver eyes. "Why did you become a pirate? I mean you seem so kind. You did all the field work, you help with the chores, and you even let Washu experiment on you! So how is some so kind like you becomes a pirate?" Sasami asked with curiously and confusion.

Kenshii sighs before taking another sip of sake. He sets the bottle on the ground before meeting the Princess's gaze.

"Well first off just because I'm a Pirate doesn't mean I'm a bad person. Ryoko is a good example, but I guess the main reason is that someone did the same for me as I did for Ryoko." Kenshii said he saw that the blue haired was still confused so he continued "What I mean is Pirates saved my life when I was just a child out in the wild frontier. So after so many years of being round them I eventually became one of them."

"So that's it?"

"Yep, remember Sasami anyone can be a pirate because we have very low standards and plus the do what you want part is very appealing to a lot of people." Kenshii happy yelled as he took yet another chug of his sake.

Kenshii gave a hearty laugh till a 'Myoew' caught his attention looking down in front of him was Ryo-ohki in her child form waving her arms in a up motion.

"What do you what Ryo-ohki?" Sasami asked the Cabbit "Do you want a carrot?"

For once she received a no from the little Cabbit child as she continued her strange motion in front of Kenshii.

"I think know what she wants" Kenshii said has he picked up the brown haired child "You want to go up?"

"Mya!"

"Ok ready one, two, and three!" Kenshii through Ryo-ohki high up in the air, but because of his strength he thought her high over the tree top till she just about touched the clouds. Ryo-ohki came zooming down like a rocket getting closer and closer to the ground. Just as Sasami was about to scream, Kenshii caught Ryo-ohki a couple feet above the ground. He floats over to the princess with a squealing Ryo-ohki in his arms.

"Mya, meow meow!" Ryo-ohki giggled happy!

"Sorry, but I believe it's almost dinner time. So you'll have ta wait for another rocket ship ride ok!" Kenshii Said as he waved Ryo-ohki inside.

"Meow meow!" the Cabbit meowed saddly

"Play with Shi-ohki and Oro-ohki then I'm sure there up for some fun." This put a big smile back on Ryo-ohki's face as she ran of in search of the other Cabbits.

Kenshii laughs hearty as he watched his second foster daughter scurry off. The red hair pirate turned around to see the blue hair princess with her mouth still agape in shock.

"Oh" Kenshii scratches the back of his head nervously "that was a little game I use to play with Ryoko when she was younger. I guess Ryo-ohki wanted to try it now that she has a body."

"…" (Sasami) Still in shock

"I think its time to start making dinner don't cha thinks?" Kenshii asked

This seemed to knock Sasami out of her shock as she hurried into the home mumbling about various things that need to be done.

Kenshii smiles at the busy little princess and turns back to his Sake bottle only to find it in the hands of a certain scientist.

Washu gave a satisfied 'Haaa' after she finished taking drink of Kenshii's Sake.

"I must say this stuff taste just as good as Shinju Sake! Maybe even a little better! What is this stuff?" Washu asked as she took another sip.

"That's Shinjuku Sake it's made from a certain herbs and grains that are only found on a planet called Shinyakufu." Kenshii said as he moved to grab the bottle away from the scientist only to get a doll version of the pink hair genius.

"You really like doing that don't you. So what do you want Washu?" Kenshii asked as he sat on the porch again.

Washu became serious as she stared at the red haired Pirate "I want you to tell me what doing to happen next."

"I'm not sure what you talking about" Kenshii said as he looked away

"Don't play dumb with me! We killed one of the pirate lords so what going to happen to us now!" Washu yelled at him as she pointed to the gravestone that mark where they buried the blond pirate.

"Don't worry about it. Oro-ohki just gets to pick the next pirate lord then that will be the end of that."

"You let the Cabbits decide who going to be a pirate lord?" Washu asked bewildered "What if they chose some complete idiot or something!"

"Then he or she would die quickly and we start over." Kenshii calmly said "But I guess the worse thing that can happen is that they ask why I killed him, but other than that t they should leave us alone."

"What are you going to do about the Jurains?" Washu said with her arms and legs crossed.

"You mean the princesses nothing"

"NO I mean there parents and Lady Seto!"

"I'll cross that bridge when it gets here" Kenshii said as he stood up "Now if you'll excuse me I got some work to do in the fields." The Pirate said as he left Washu sitting alone.

Later that night

Kenshii sat at the entrance to Ryoko's cave with a bottle a sake waiting for his guest to arrive. The crunching of dirt was heard as someone made their way down the beaten path. The person moved closer into the moonlight to revival.

"Kiyone gad you could make it." Kenshii said as he took a drink of his sake Oro-ohki and Shi-ohki perched on his shoulders.

"Yeah whatever, now what do you want?" kiyone asked irritated to have to walked up the mountain pass late at night and injured to boot.

"Well it's not really what I want, as to what she wants" Kenshii pointed to the little gold colored Cabbit and his shoulder.

"And what would a pirate ship what with me?" Kiyone asked confused at the situation.

"What she wants is to ask you, is do want to be the new Pirate lord of Leoxiaryan…

TBC

**Author's Comments **

**Wow this Chapter got done faster then I thought it would. Thought it was going to take like a week or something but here it is. I wasn't sure how to do Ryo-ohki's speak so I went with Mya's and Meow's. Some things may not clear in this chapter but they'll be explained later on **

**Please Review **


	6. Chapter 6

Foster Parent

Story set after Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki ova 6 plus kiyone from Tenchi Universe she'll be in this story too,

I don't own Tenchi Muyo

Chapter 6: The Calling

"What!" Kiyone screamed her voice echoing throughout the valley causing birds to fly out of their nests.

"You heard me; Oro-ohki wants you to be Shishi's replacement." Kenshii calmly said as he took a drink of his shake. "I don't see why you're making such a fuss about it."

"Maybe the fact that I'm a Galaxy Police officer!" Kiyone yelled pointing to the badge pinned on the front of her shirt. "I can just throw away all my hard work at GP on the whim of fur ball over there!" Kiyone pointed at the gold Cabbit pouched on Kenshii's shoulder.

Kenshii scratched Oro-ohki's chin as he sighed "Think of it as being offered a new job and getting a promotion right off the bat. I mean being a Pirate lord is about as high as you can get in our ranks."

This caused kiyone to pause for a minute going over the pros and cons. On one side she would finally get the respect she deserved, plus she could finally get away from Mihoshi! But on the other hand she worked so hard to get in to GP to throw it away is not something she couldn't do easily.

"I don't know I mean I have a lot of responsibilities."

"You're a residence officer the only thing lower then you are the janitors."

This statement causes Kiyone to think back on her life. From the GP Academy to becoming a detective then being partnered with Mihoshi and all the trouble she caused, from the ship exploding to her loosing their suspects then finally being de-promotion till they hit rock bottom.

"Is it ok if I think on this for a few days?"

"Sure take you time, but you have till the end of the week to decide."

With that Kiyone disappear into the woods leaving Kenshii and the two Cabbits behind.

Kenshii watched her walk off, and then gave a heavy sigh "Why did you have to pick such a difficult candidate" He said looking down at the gold colored Cabbit who just tilted her head at him.

"Well nothing much for me to do except to tell the others, unless you what to do that for me Washu." he said looking at entrance of Ryoko's cave where the pink hair scientist emerged.

"Interesting but I'll let you do the talking" Washu walked slowly down the steps of the cave "Now if you don't mind what's with the sudden interest in Kiyone."

Kenshii just shrugged as he took another sip "I don't know, Oro-chan must like her or something or maybe she has some hidden powers that we can't sense."

"So there's more to our police officer then meets the eye, huh" Washu said as she examined the gold Cabbit "I also heard your going back to space."

"Where'd you hear that" Kenshii asked with a critical eye, his answer was Washu pointing to her forehead "Read my mind huh, next time just ask, ok?"

"Fine" Washu sighed "So what's the Dranaku?"

Washu watch as the color drained from the pirate's face "I can't tell you right now, but soon you will understand and like the others you will have to make a choice Washu" With that Kenshii fazed away leaving Washu alone pondering what Kenshii could mean.

A few days later

The morning kiyone gave her answer was not a peaceful once though in the Masaki house it was that much of surprise.

"You're doing what!" Everyone minus kiyone, Kenshii and Washu.

"I'm going with Kenshii to take Shishi's place as Pirate lord." Kiyone calmly said as she sipped her coffee.

"Kiyone how could you leave me like this!" Mihoshi sobbed as she clung tightly to her partner's waist.

"Pretty easy after looking at my life for the past few years_" _Kiyone thought to herself though on the outside she pretended to be caring "Its ok we'll probably never see each other again eventually you'll get a new partner and you'll forget all about me."

"No! I want to come with you!" Mihoshi cried has she continued to bear hug Kiyone.

Kiyone looked over a Kenshii with look that said 'do some thing' or I'll kill you. So Kenshii was forced to play the role of savor for Kiyone. "Mihoshi if your really Kiyone's friend don't you think it's your job to support her decision." Kenshii tried reasoning with blond but Mihoshi seemed unwilling to listen, forcing Kenshii to play dirty, softly so no one could hear he whispered something into the blonde's ear. A look of understanding passed over Mihoshi's face as she gave nod Kenshii before she left to her room.

"What you say to make her leave?" Kiyone asked as she watched the blonde tug up the stairs with a cloud of depression floating over her, causing Kiyone to feel guilty at hurting the blonde's feelings, but she quickly crushed them. She was going into a brighter future she wouldn't let Mihoshi drag her down this time or anyone else for that matter.

"O nothing much, now why don't ye get packed will be leaving tomorrow morning." Kenshii said

Kiyone gave a salute then when up starts to pack, with that the other also began to leave Washu went back to her lab, Sasami to the kitchen and Tenchi staggered back to his room to rest leaving Ryoko and Kenshii sitting on the coach. They both sat there for a few minutes not saying a word though they have been working on their relationship the past mouth it was still pretty awkward between the two. Finally Kenshii decided to break the silence.

"So um Ryoko would… (Sigh)… How should I say this, would you like to come with us? I mean would you like to travel with Kiyone and me to Pirate's Crater?" Kenshii frigid with his sash never meeting Ryoko's eyes "It would mean a lot if you were to come with, I'm sure everyone else would be egger to see you again and we could spend some quality time together."

The question come as a surprise to Ryoko traveling in space is one of her favorite things to do, plus she hasn't been on a real space adventure sense she arrived on Earth. "Um what about Tenchi?" Ryoko truly wanted to go but she didn't want to leave Ayeka and Tenchi alone. There is no way she could stand thought of those to getting all lovey-dovey well she was away.

"Don't worry about that, I a sure you that Tenchi and Ayeka won't be getting close well we're away."

"How can you be so sure I mean Ayeka is more lady like and well mannered…"

"And a spoiled selfish brat who is actually his aunt, remember Ryoko Tenchi's home is Earth. Jurai mean about as much to him as shit." Kenshii said cutting Ryoko's rant short there was no way he was going to let Ryoko put herself down like that "I promise that if you go on this trip you and Tenchi will be closer then ever before."

"But…"

"No buts, I swear on all my treasure and my crews' life that this will work, but you must be the one to make the call Ryoko this is your choice." Kenshii said as he placed his hand over his heart and dropped to one knee blowing in the customary pledge pose.

Ryoko knew how serious this mean being a pirate herself there was nothing more precious to a pirate then treasure and his crew meaning that if Kenshii's plan didn't work then he would have to do any thing that Ryoko wished. Seeing how this was such a serious matter Ryoko decided to go along with them, besides it would be nice to get away from Ayeka for awhile.

"Ok I'll tag along besides I could use a little adventure" Ryoko said with a smile she gave Kenshii a quick kiss on the cheek before fazing up to her room to pack. (I realize she sleeps in the rafters but she has to keep her clothes somewhere) Leaving Kenshii standing alone in the living room till too faze away.

Tenchi's room

Tenchi lied into bed staring out his window taking the beautiful scenery of the valley in fall. All the trees' leaves changing making it the valley of vibrant colors. Thanks to Washu all the land that was destroyed during the fight was fixed. Tenchi was about to drift to sleep when he heard the sound of someone fazing into his room.

"Ryoko not right now please I'm still injured." Tenchi complained

"Oh I'm so hurt Tenchi and here I thought we were such good friends what with me doing all your chores the past mouth." Kenshii said as he floating in the middle of the room.

"Oh Kenshii! Sorry thought you were Ryoko." Tenchi said has he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "So what brings you here, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well I just thought I would just continue my conversation from down stairs." Kenshii said as he floats over to Tenchi's bedside.

This had Tenchi confused what did Kiyone becoming a Pirate have to do with him "Uh Ok but what does this have to do with me? I'm it not like I'm going with you."

"No your not, but Ryoko is" Kenshii's face turned serious as he look straight into Tenchi's eyes "Now listen Tenchi your going to have to choose between them and I'm afraid that its going to have to be soon. Now I have a feeling switch way you're going to go, but that's no guarantee. But know this the choice you make will change your life forever; possibly the universe too. Oh one more thing listen to any late night visitors you get, Bye!" with that Kenshii fazed out of Tenchi's room.

Tenchi wasn't sure what Kenshii meant but he did have point that he would have to choose Ayeka or Ryoko. Tenchi was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the purple crystal lying on his nightstand.

Mihoshi's room

Mihoshi sat at her desk staring at a picture of her and kiyone when they first became partners. They both stood at attention in their uniforms Mihoshi with a big smile well Kiyone looked of to the side with a slight frown. Mihoshi continued to stare at the picture till the sound of someone fazing into the room alerted her. Turning around Mihoshi came face to face with Kenshii who held up a gold jewel.

"Now let's get you fixed up shall we."

The kitchen

Sasami stirred the stew she was making half-heartily. The young princess was depressed as she thought about kiyone leaving and also she over heard Ryoko's and Kenshii's conversion so another one of her friends were leaving and if Ryoko was leaving that meant Ryo-ohki would most likely be going as well causing her to be even more depressed.

Sasami was brought out of her thoughts when she smelled something burning sure enough the stew she was making was filled with burnt chunks of meat and vegetables. Now she couldn't even give her friend a proper good-bye supper this caused the usually chipper princess to be even more depressed.

"I see someone's not taking our leaving very well" Kenshii said as he fazed into the kitchen "But what becomes broken can be fixed, and what leaves usually comes back" Kenshii said as he gave Sasami a kind smile, then ruffed her hair "Why don't I make supper to night eh."

So Kenshii and Sasami work together on making a bigger supper then the last time Lady Seto visited. Kenshii was even able to get Sasami smiling again with some stories of his adventures.

"Hahahaha so that's why Grandmother hates pirates because you stole her first kiss!" Sasami giggled out as she stirred the contents of the pan around.

"Yes but in my defense I was giving her mouth to mouth after I save her from drowning at her family's ocean resort." Kenshii laughed along as he prepared his dish. "Hey Sasami I would like to ask you some thing if you don't mind?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Well what would you do if your parents came and tried to take you and Ayeka back to Jurai?" Kenshii asked as he stirred the fried rice and mix several other dished at once.

"I would tell my father I hate him forever and that would pretty much end it there."

"Ah but I said your 'parents' that means your mother too Sasami could you say the same thing to her?"

"Uh well I don't know but if mommy and father agree I guess we'd have no choice, but to go. Why do you asking anyway?" Sasami asked looking up at the tall red head.

"Let's just say I'm here to offer you another choice" he said holding up a white crystal.

Washu's lab

Washu the Greatest Scientist in the Universe sat at her desk for once though she was not busy typing on it like usual. No her mind was busy on another problem one that not even her computer could help her with; Kenshii's questions and actions had her completely confused! Everything he did was completely erratic and unpredictable. From what her test show he could have beat Shishi to Jurai and back with out breaking a sweat even if Shishi had the jewels. So why did Kenshii fight so poorly against him that night. It had her completely baffled then there was the fact that he willing became one of HER genie pigs! Which in its self is pretty strange no one every ever volunteered for her experiments. She continued to ponder what could be going on in the red heads head when the said one spoke out.

"It's nice to know you think of me so much really I'm touched." Kenshii said as he walks out of the shadows "But really you give me to much credit I'm that conniving" he pulped a sit on one of Washu's many floating red pillows crossed legged as he met the scientist's gaze.

"Really then why did you volunteer for my experiments?" Washu tilted her head and crossed her arms giving an imitation image, except it didn't seem to work on the red head.

"Only no reason love, I just thought you were too cute to pass up!" he said with a smile causing Washu to unknowingly turn back to her adult form "Now that's the stuff love, it's best to be your true self I say." Kenshii continued to praise Washu with complements till she decided to end the banter.

"Ok enough, what are planning you seem to be sending everyone away, what are you planning?"

"I'm just getting you all as far away from the trouble as I can" Kenshii said as he too got serious.

"What do mean?"

"Jurai is coming and more than likely they won't take no for an answer this time Washu" Kenshii said he fiddled with something in his pocket "Lets see where is it, ah here it is!" he held up a orange crystal and placed in Washu's hand "If your in trouble just send some energy into this and help will come." Kenshii gave Washu a quick peck on the lips before he faze away leaving a blushing Washu behind

That night the members of the Masaki clan enjoyed glorious farewell diner made by Sasami and Kenshii. Everyone was having ball drinking and being merry! Well Ryoko was drinking, but over all everyone was being merry except Ayeka who was chained to the wall in her room; no one even noticed she wasn't there.

Morning came quickly to everyone has Kenshii, Ryoko and Kiyone prepare to take off give one finally round of good-byes, Kenshii through Shi-ohki into the air causing the red Cabbit to transform into a blood red version of Ryo-ohki with a silver capsule.

"Well we'll be takin' off now love. You all don't have too much fun without us now!" with that they were beamed up into the ship. Inside the ship were three big padded chairs. Kenshii sat in the middle one well Ryoko sat to his right and Kiyone to his left. "All right Shi-ohki lets go!"

"SHIIYOWEL"

"That's the stuff! To Pirate's Crater!" they blast into space at light speeds zipping by the plants in seconds. Kenshii set Shi-ohki to auto-pilot then turned his chair to the others "Well might as well give you the grant tour!"

He led them over to the first door "this will be your room there are two beds and a bath for you, ok the next room is mine so no need to show ya that" going to the third door inside the room was as large as two football stadiums. "This here is the training room it has everything you'll every need. We'll be spending a bit of time in her to get you two up to fighting shape. Now for the piece of resistance the kitchen! Inside is enough food and Sake to last five years. So don't be afraid to fill you tummy's 'k now gals get some sleep it be a ruff day tomorrow!"

Ryoko and Kiyone's Room

Kiyone lied in her bed thinking about what maybe in store for her when she becomes a pirate. It still seem like a dream to her she was about to drift off when she felt something furry smuggle next to her.

"What the hell!" she ripped off the covers throwing the furry thing into the wall with a thud. She leaned over to see what it was she saw a ball of gold fur lying against the wall. "Oh Oro-ohki! I'm so sorry!" She cried picking the little Cabbit up checking her for injury "I'm sorry little one did you want to sleep with me?"

"Oromeow"

"I'll take that as a yes" Kiyone climbed back into her bed pulling the Cabbit close to her chest she looked over to the other bed seeing Ryoko all ready fast asleep with Ryo-ohki in her child form sleeping next to her. A strange feeling grew in Kiyone's chest as she looked at the two. She clutched Oro-ohki closer to her whispering into the little Cabbits ear "From now on you and me are sisters ok?"

"Oromeow"

"Good" kiyone drifted to sleep never seeing the smiling Kenshii peering in though the crack in the door.

Earth

Tenchi lied in his bed though he'll probably never say it out loud he missed Ryoko already. Ayeka gained her ability to speak again and she just never stop talking about Ryoko's faults and Jurai this and Jurai that, jezz, she also blamed everyone getting hurt on Kenshii and call him discussing from taking care of Ryoko and other mean things. She also talked about how well they would rule Jurai together and all that rule stuff.

It was then he realized what Kenshii meant and he really started to think about who he wanted to be with. He still was unsure but he knew one thing he was not going to rule over Jurai not now not ever! All sudden a bright purple light blinded him; Tenchi looked around for the source and saw a purple crystal the size of quarter lying on his nightstand.

"What the…" Tenchi never got to finish his sentence as the light grew brighter then it disappeared. Tenchi looked around franticly trying to see what happen but a voice stop him cold.

"Hello glad you made your decision, boy now we can get to the fun stuff"

TBC

**Authors comment**

**And this chapter took a bit of time to type but I got it done! Anyway please comment I would like to know were I need to improve. But I'm glad I finally got the ball rolling again might be a week or 2 for the next one. **


	7. Chapter 7

Foster Parent

Story set after Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki ova 6 plus kiyone from Tenchi Universe she'll be in this story too,

I don't own Tenchi Muyo

Chapter 7: Tenchi's choice

"Glad you made your decision boy, now we can get to the fun stuff"

"Huh what?" Tenchi searched his room franticly for the source of the voice but found nothing "Who are you! Where are you hiding?"

"Hiding, me? I do no such thing! It's you who can't see what's in front of thee."

"What?"

"I'm behind you dumbass" The voice said

Tenchi looked behind him, floating in midair was a familiar tall woman with long purple hair that flowed past her waist, yellow cat like eyes and tan brown skin. She wore a grey shirt and pants with a long green and black trench coat with various pieces of jewelry here and there.

The woman gave a devious smirk that could match Ryoko's, she place her hand and her chest and gave a deep bow "My name is Evangeline Estarellra Nightrain; you may call me Eve for short."

"Um ok, why are you here and how did you get in my room?"

Eve made a thinking pose "Welllll I'm here because… I owe Kenshii a favor. How got here was thanks to this little guy!" Holds up purple crystal "This here is a tela stone, it allows me to teleport straight too its location when the required response is met."

"The required response?"

"I'll explain this crystal is set to activate under three conditions. Condition one is your life is in danger, condition two is if you made up your mind on who you like and condition three is you made the choice between Jurai and freedom." Eve explained to the bewildered prince "Now the third condition is the one that activated so now I have to ask you…What do you want to do?"

"Huh" was all Tenchi could say everything was moving so fast his head was spinning first Kenshii advise then another strange girl shows up (with is starting to become quite common) and now something about choices; it was all a bit much to take in.

Eve seeing that the young Jurain was totally lost decide that he need a more visual explain ion. "Ok it will be easier to show you then tell you, I guess so here we go!" with a snap of her fingers a spiraling black portal appeared sucking Tenchi inside well Eve followed in a fit of giggles.

When Tenchi became aware of his surroundings again, he noticed that he was defiantly not in his room! The scene in front of him was a giant pool with people sitting at the edge most with some type of musical interment that Tenchi has never seen before. At the other end of the pool sitting on top of a golden platform were Tenchi's great-grandfather Asuna and his wives Misaki and Funaho the rulers of Jurai. Seeing them Tenchi knew he must be on their ship but how was that possible?

"Isn't amazing, I can teleport us right on too the emperors ship undetected and unseen. I could kill them all and no one would be able to stop me." Eve laughed evilly as she walked towards the royal family "Come on kid, they can't see or hear us, so we might as well do some eavesdropping!" She chirped happy as she skipped over to the throne, which looks weird because she was at least six feet tall! Tenchi was about to turn away, when he felt a tug at the back of his shirt. Turing around he saw Eve's hair shaped into giant hand mounting for him to follow. With no other choice Tenchi approached the throne.

"Dear, are you sure this is necessary?" Misaki asked her husband and sister they were currently on their way too earth to take Ayeka and Sasami back to Jurai and make Washu create Cabbit ship for them and this time they were not taking no for answer.

"Yes, it is dear sister, with the decline of power with in the third generation trees we must do whatever is necessary to ensure our future." Funaho answered "We will also need to take Tenchi with us as well. With his powers he's too dangerous to be left on his own, he could even be used against us in the future. We must do everything necessary to ensure his loyalty to us."

"I don't care for the boy, but Ayeka and Sasami are coming no matter what! It is time they started taking their duties as princess of Jurai seriously and Yosho must also accept his fate as well." Asuna said with the utmost seriousness staring hard at the space that Eve and Tenchi were currently standing in "Don't know why but I feel an alumnus chill in the air" the Emperor said rubbing his arms together for warmth.

Here Eve was currently waving her arms through the Emperors body causing the cold feeling "Next I'll mess up your bowels and make you have diarrhea for the next week!" she giggle evilly as she stuck her hand into his stomach.

"Hey can you just take me home NOW!" Tenchi yelled at the purple hair woman this was the weirdest most overwhelming night of his life and could really use his bed right now.

"Fine party pooper" Eve pouted as she made another portal they both left just as the emperor ran towards the bathroom holding his gut.

Back in on earth Tenchi was drop out of the portal and fell uncemomy on the floor, he looked up at Eve again this time she had a more serious expression on her face "So here are your choices you come with me and I train you to use your power or you stay and get turned into Jurai's puppet; its up to you."

"If I take the training do I have to join you or something?" Tenchi asked it was very suspicious about the training offer but then again being control by his own family wasn't much better.

"Nope, though if you fight against us I may have to kill you, but other then that you are free to go after the six mouth training period."

Tenchi sat deep in thought going over all the options, after what seem like hours he made he made his choice "I'll go with you."

"Good"

That night Tenchi Masaki made his choice and flew off into the night to train with the mysterious Evangeline Nightrain what adventure await the young Jurain in the deep reaches of space!

TBC

Next Chapter Mihoshi's choice

**Authors Comments **

**I've decide to do a bunch of short chapters for the time being but everything with come together in the end so please keep reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Foster Parent

Story set after Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki ova 6 plus kiyone from Tenchi Universe she'll be in this story too,

I don't own Tenchi Muyo

Chapter 8: Mihoshi's choice

Washu number one Genus in the universe awoke feeling she was struck by a truck "ULL I feel of full what'd I do last night?" the pink haired scientist takes a look at her laptop then dismiss it for once she didn't feel like doing anything so she decide to look around her lab been along time since she took a stroll of it.

Washu wondered randomly around passing various creatures and inventions that she collected throughout the years. She was just about finished when she heard a 'buzz' then a 'crank' and various other noises coming from the repair shop part of the lab. Curiosity peeked she went off to see who was making all the racked at such an early hour.

When she arrived Washu saw the last person she ever expect to see (well not really) Mihoshi dressed in a pair of greasy overalls was working on her police curser, but that wasn't what surprised Washu. No, what surprised the number one scientist was NOTHING was exploding or malfunctioning or on fire! In fact the shop tools were all organized and in their proper place and it looked like the floors were even clean! Usually everything was covered in grease and dirt that no even Sasami would clean it!

Washu stared in awe at her shop then she took a better look at Mihoshi. She wasn't tripping or falling over nothing or being clumps in the least. In fact if seemed that she walked with power and grace.

"Oh hi Miss Washu! I hope you don't mind but I had to use your tools to fix up my ship. I would have asked first, but you were sleep so peacefully so I just helped myself!" Mihoshi said to the dazed scientist as she cheerfully said as she summons a laptop similar to Washu's then typed in some commands "Hey Washu what color is better red or purple?"

"Oh um why do you ask Mihoshi" Washu stuttered out this new change of personality was really confusing Washu and the sick feeling in her gut wasn't helping matters.

"Well I'm planning on changing my ships paint job and I want a second option." The blond chirped happy as if all was normal.

"Oh well red is a nice color I guess?"

"Ok red it is" she said pushing a button on her laptop, robots appeared out of a portal and started to paint the ship.

"Well we can let theses guys finish up. Would you like to go get some tea Washu?"

"Uh sure why not"

After they walked to the kitchen and got the water boiling Washu and Mihoshi sat down and enjoyed a cup of honey favored sweet tea (don't know a thing about tea)

Half way though her cub Washu could take it anymore "Ok what is wrong with you today usually your clumsy, bubbly and simple minded! Now you know how to get your ship out of sub-space, fix it and call up an inter-dimensional computer! What happened what I miss am I still a sleep or something?" Washu yelled though she was quickly shhhed by Mihoshi for being to loud because the others were still asleep.

"Nothing changed Washu or rather something was returned"

"What do you mean Mihoshi?"

"You heard what happened to me years ago right?"

"Yes you were captured by pirates and they tortured and experiment on you, right?"

Mihoshi nods "that's right, back then I was considered the greatest Detective ever in galaxy police history, but that changed when Oro Shishi captured me."

"Oro, you mean the guy Kenshii and I killed last mouth?"

"Yes he stole most of my power and took a part my brain causing me to revert to a more child like personality, or for simpler terms I was running around with only half a brain." She laughed taking a sip of her tea "Washu I've made my decision" she said in a more serious tone "I'm going after Kiyone no matter what I want to make up to her all the years of trouble I put her though even if that mean becoming a pirate. I leave as soon as my ship is finished."

"I see I can understand that I wish you well Mihoshi" Washu said giving her a sweet smile

"Thanks Washu"

An hour later Mihoshi's ship was finished taking off into the morning light to search for her friend leaving Washu standing alone on the lakeshore with the orange jewel that Kenshii left her "Well I guess even I have to make a choice…

TBC

Author's comments

Like I said these next few chapter will be pretty short next up Washu's Choice


	9. Chapter 9

Foster Parent

Story set after Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki ova 6 plus kiyone from Tenchi Universe she'll be in this story too,

I don't own Tenchi Muyo

Chapter 9: Washu's choice

Washu stared at the orange jewel in her hand "Well I guess I have to make a choice too?"

(GROWL)

"Haha but first I should get something to eat" hold her stomach in embarrassment Washu made her way to the kitchen.

"Now what too make? Hmm this seems good and this and that too!" Washu exactly grabbed various jars and boxes from the cupboards mixing them all together in a large bowl.

15 minutes later

Sasami tiredly climbed out of bed so she could get going on breakfast for everyone. As she walked down the stairs she hears some noise coming from the kitchen "Who could that be?" she crept closer peering through a crack in the door. Inside was Washu eating some kind of mushy goop from a bowl.

The second Princess curiosity was peek so she entered the kitchen; through in the near future she'd wish she wouldn't have.

"Watcha eating there Washu" The little Jurain asked as she peered into the bowl. Inside was a black/brownish color goop with various vegetables, sugary foods and some ice-cream. It looked and smelt so horrible fast then the eye could see Sasami was on the other side of the room holding her hand over her mouth.

"What in the name of Tsunami is that?" She screamed

Washu finally took notice that some one else was in the room and stopped eating her goop. "Oh Hi Sasami, I just enjoying some breakfast its got Soy Sauce, Ice cream, carrots, ketchup, mustered, Hot mama's special burn your tongue off Tabasco sauce, and some green radish and pickles! Wanna try some?"

"Um no thanks Washu, I'll make some thing later" Sasami said green faced she seriously wasn't going to be eating anything anytime soon "Washu why are you eating all that stuff?"

The pink haired scientist just shrugged then took another spoon full of her 'special' breakfast "No idea I just had a craving for this stuff that's all."

"At 5:30 am?"

"Guess so"

"Sasami I have something to tell you…"

"You're leaving"

"How did you know?" Washu asked in shock she was pretty sure that she didn't tell anyone not there were many people to tell right now.

"Tsunami told me in my dream she said that Tenchi, Mihoshi and you were going away." She said with a saddened look on her face if one were to look in to her eyes they would have found the fear of loneliness surfacing.

Washu wrapped her in a hug "Oh don't worry little one we'll come back eventually so don't worry and remember you are never alone. Now help me finish up this little dish will ya."

Sasami cringes as she leaves Washu's embrace "That's ok Washu I don't feel all that hungry right now!"

"Nonsense a gowning girl gotta eat!" she said shoving a spoonful of the goop into the princess's mouth.

All stood still for a full minute till Sasami turn a sickly green and then she collapsed.

Later

After reviving Sasami Washu went about packing up. Washu stood in front of the door that led to her lab. Summing her laptop press a few keys here and there, a light glowed behind then door for an instant then faded. Opening the door there stood the original closest with a small pink cub. "There all done"

"You mean that's you lab?" Sasami stared in awe at the small cube before her.

"Yep my lab is in sub-space remembered so I can easy shrink it down to a nice portable size!"

"That looks like the cub Mihoshi uses through"

"Um (Cough) yes (cough) moving on. Now I just need a ride." Washu pulls out the orange gem sends a small amount of energy into it then throws it into the sky. A brilliant orange light shines over the area then in place of the gem was an orange colored Cabbit ship and a woman kneeling before Washu.

"Lady Washu I'm am Lady Mace Amaranth of the Zazie Walcha Galaxy, as a favor to my former Captain Lord Kenshii I am to guard you and take you were ever you want to go." the orange hair women identified as Mace said raising from her kneed pose.

"Yes thank you dear we'll be leaving here soon ok?"

"Yes maim!" Salutes

"Now Sasami remember what I told you and remember the choice is always yours."

"Yes Washu!" Sasami said wiping away the tears that threaten to fall.

"That's a good girl"

With that Washu greatest scientist in the universe strode off into space once again in to the great unknown.

TBC

Next Time Sasami's rebellious altitude

Author's comments

Finally got this written up just one more choice then the story can really get moving! With school starting I don't know how I'll keep up on chapters but I'll try for at least every two weeks at the latest


	10. Chapter 10

Foster Parent

Story set after Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki ova 6 plus kiyone from Tenchi Universe she'll be in this story too,

I don't own Tenchi Muyo

Chapter 10: Sasami's choice

Sasami, Second Princess of Jurai stared into the deep dark void of space from her cabin window of her parents' space ship. The usually peppy and sunny smiles Sasami was no where to be found, Why you ask?

Well after Washu left a with the pirate lord Mace, a few hours later Emperor Azusa and his wives arrived on earth demanding that they return.

With Tenchi no longer on the planet, Ayeka saw no reason to resist and dejectedly boarded the ship without a fuss, Sasami and the other hand fought tooth and nail to stay doing everything a 12 year old could do to change their parents mind. Sadly it was all for not, as Funnaho ordered the guards to restrain her with force.

Now hours later Sasami stares at the stars, wondering about the future "Oh what am I suppose to do, I'm all a lone and there's no way for me to escape, not that I could be of any help even if I did."

"That's not true little one" Tsunami said "I'm with you all ways and you have not been abandoned."

"Oh yeah the Crystal Kenshii gave me!" Sasami yelled as she searched her pockets for the silver jewel, only to turn up empty "HA where did it go?"

"The guards must have taken it when they bought you abroad" Tsunami said "You must find it before they found out what it is!"

"Right, but I can't get out of here."

"Uh, will please remember WHO I am! I am Tsunami! All trees of Jurai obey me!"

Using her cosmic power Tsunami unlocked the door to the room and made all the security device block out Sasami's image on the sceen making it easy to maneuver through the corridors of the ship.

After several close calls, a bathroom break and a light sack Sasami made it to the storage room. Placing her hand on the device the door faded away, opening the way to a room fill with shelves upon shelves of stuff.

"How are we going to find the gem in all this junk?"

"Don't worry I feel the gem's presence" Tsunami said directing the princess down several dozen shelves, a few twists and turns then down a slide, up three flights of stairs then a left "Here we are!" Tsunami said in a sing along way

"Alright here we go" Sasami carefully pick up the gem and started to focus some energy into to it, the gem started to shine a brilliant shimmer of silver, then poof a Tall man dressed in black with short silver hair stood in front of Sasami, a small silver Cabbit with a blue gem perched on his shoulder "Ahoy lass, Lord Sylvester Silver Shinchao-zo at you service, call me Silshin for short."

"oh um haa" Sasami stammers about, apparently she had a frog in her throat, but that would have wait for a later time as the royal guards surrounded the two.

"There the intruder down let him escape!" a guard yelled from the crowd, Azusa step forth from the group "You fiend unhand my daughter this instant!" he yelled

"Oh sorry, Boya, but I'm afraid you'll be too busy runnin' to care, right Sil-ohki!"

"Sowlll" Sil-ohki jumps up high into the air doing a mid-air flip before his fur starts to harden and expand into his ship form.

"EVERYONE RUN"

"Alright lassie time to go! Whoo ya"

Both Silshin and Sasami were beamed into Sil-ohki the ship expanded to its full size breaking out of the royal ship with ease (sp?) Sil-ohki gave a loud "Sowl" as he blasted the other royal ships with a photon blast, before running off at top speeds. Leaving the shell shocked royals behind.

Aboard Sil-ohki

Sasami watched from the cockpit of the Cabbit ship as the royal ships were soon nothing more of a speck then nothing but the darkness of space. The young princess had mixed feeling about what she had just done. On one hand she was happy and excited about venturing space alone 'ahem' with a pirate lord. On the other hand she felt bad about ditching her parents and leaving her sister behind.

Silshin watched the Jurain from his seat with some sympathy, unfortunately he was very bad at comforting people, let alone young girls, the silver haired pirate sat thinking of what he could do to cheer up, his new campaign. Potting one of Sil-ohki's crystals, he whispered softly to the crystal. It gave a little spin in understanding.

Sasami continued to stare out the window, till she felt something fall on her shoulder, then another, and another. Turning around she found she was being cover with silver furred Cabbit, each of them started to tick or lick the young princess, bringing her into a giggling fit, giving way to Sasami's sun raising smile.

Sil-shin looks on as the Cabbit crystals played all sorts of games with the young princess. He could tell both parties were having genuine fun. Turning back to the wheel Sil-shin set the course for Pirate's Meteor.

TBC

Next chapter -Training

Authors Comments

Hey Gearwolf here sorry it been so long but school got in the way but I'll keep trying to update and I'll try working on my other stories for you Naruto fans


	11. Chapter 11

Foster Parent

Story set after Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki ova 6 plus kiyone from Tenchi Universe

I don't own Tenchi Muyo

I sorry it been such a long time been busy with school, work and getting ready for college but I finally got this chapter done its mostly filler but the next one will get the story moving

Chapter 11: The pirate way to train

On board the Cabbit ship Shi-ohki, Ryoko and Kiyone begin their rigorous training under Kenshii. The two have been at it for hours inside the sub-space training area inside Shi-ohki.

The area was about size of three football stadiums, allowing the two to train with little resection. The room was also outfitted with a gravity generator and time and space wrapper, thus allowing them to train for days, well only a few hours pass outside. There was even a hot spring connected to the room for relaxing; for when it was time to take a break.

Though right now there was no time for any of that as Ryoko and Kiyone dodged multiple energy blasts from the red haired pirate. Now normally you would think this wouldn't be too hard the energy blast were about the size of a pebble, but pack a punch of a boulder flying at a 100mph!

Ryoko weaved in between the speck sized blast with speed and grace. Their objective was to land a hit on Kenshii, well dodging the blasts, they were to continue till they hit Kenshii or they gave up. So far they had been at this for about 12 hours. Ryoko could feel her body drenched in sweat, which felt really gross especially with her skin-tight body suit.

She dodge another blast, taking a look to she how the former GP officer was doing, she saw that Kiyone was barely hanging in there. Ryoko decide to try and finish this up and charged forward weaving between the blasts faster then before. She quickly flew to the left just as blast pasted by her side, she thought she was in the clear till the blast expanded into a ball a size of a mini-van, catching her off guard as she fell to the ground holding her side.

"You have to think more when you're fighting. Your opponent might just have some tricks up their sleeves." Kenshii yelled from across the room, with hundred of photon blast floating around him, all of them varying in size. With a flick of the wrist he sent the blasts straight towards the downed Ryoko. Who could to nothing but brace for impact, though it never came, peeking between her fingers she saw Kenshii walking off towards the hot-springs.

"That's enough for today though. You need to relax your bodies and regain your strength before we can continue on" He said as he waltz toward the spring removing his clothes and forming a towel out of thin air, then entered the steaming water.

Ryoko sighed in relief as she walked over to the downed officer picking her up by the shoulder and walking her over to the other spring for a nice hot bath. Ryoko removed her clothes only to look at them in disgust. They were absolutely soaked in sweat and grim so much so that Ryoko thought it easier just to vaporize them. After helping Kiyone out of her clothes, both fell in to bliss as they soaked in the water.

"Man, I didn't know I was so out of shape!" Ryoko complained as she rubbed her sore muscles.

"I know what you mean, I guess we had it a little too easy on earth," Kiyone agreed pouring her a drink of warm sake. The two continued to bask in the smoothing waters, when they heard the sound of a child's laughter coming from the other side off the room. Curious they decided to take a peek.

On the other side, Kenshii was giving Ryo-ohki a through cleaning, with bubbles covering the Cabbit child's entire body.

"Now quit squirming or we'll never get done" Kenshii said as he rubbed Ryo-ohki down with the sponge, but every time he began, she would burst into a fit of laughter and squirm away. "Alright if that's how you want to play. At least let me wash your hair properly."

Taking a big grope of shampoo into his hand, he rubbed it thoroughly threw the Cabbit's hair and messaging her scalp as well. Ryo-ohki had a look of contentment as Kenshii washed and scratched her head; she enjoyed it so much that she started purring like a cat.

After washing all the suds off and dying off with a towel, Kenshii when to work on himself, after washing and dying his hair he noticed Ryo-ohki standing next to him with a hair brush.

"You what me to brush you're hair?" Ryo-ohki shakes her head no "You want to brush my hair?" he said pointing to himself, this time he got a nod yes.

Ryo-ohki stud on a small stool so she could reach and started to brush Kenshii's long red hair, sometimes the brush would get tangled, forcing Ryo-ohki to pull on it very painfully in Kenshii's case, but he didn't make any complains and let her continue.

After a few minutes Ryo-ohki had Kenshii hair all nice and straight, and then she started to braid it into a long ponytail that fell to the floor. When she was finished she pulled Kenshii over to the mirror.

"Very nice Ryo, nicely done!" He praised, lifting Ryo-ohki up into the air and spinning her around. "Alright let's get dressed shall we?" He said setting her down on the floor.

Ryo-ohki gave an excited nod and bound off toward the hamper, fetching some clothes for them with Kenshii not far behind.

Kiyone and Ryoko slid back to their side of the room unnoticed, after finishing their bath, drying then dressing they walked out of the training room, to the deck, were they found the door going to Kenshii's room cracked open. The pirate himself was sleeping in the captain's chair completely oblivious to the world around him.

"You know I don't think we ever seen the inside of Kenshii's room" Ryoko said as she stared at the open door in deep curiously, "Why don't we take a look Kiyone?"

"Ryoko, that's terrible we can't just go barging into someone's private room without permission that…"

"You comin' or what?" Ryoko yelled softly as she entered the room.

"Oh, wait for me!"

Inside Kenshii's room was a large bed with Ryo-ohki sleeping soundly under the covers, on the opposite wall of the bed was a desk with various documents spread all over it, finally the walls were covered with pictures. Almost every inch was taken up; Ryoko and Kiyone take a closer look at some of them.

One picture was of a younger Kenshii with short hair, standing next to him was a brown-blond kid about the same, and a blue haired humanoid fox with orange fur, next to her was a maroon haired girl that looks a little like Ryoko.

The next photo was taken a little later Kenshii and the brown hair guy were sitting in a bar both holding large glass of what appeared to be alcohol, both look to be having a fun.

The next photos really surprise the two. They were photos of Kenshii and Ryoko and there were dozens of them. One was of them playing in the ocean; another was of Kenshii giving Ryoko a furious tickle attack, the last one had Kenshii standing in the middle of a wasteland looking pretty beat up, if one were to say. He had large bloody wound racking across his chest, but he still held a smile as he carried a child size Ryoko on his shoulders.

Ryoko heard Ryo-ohki moving restlessly under the sheets, not wanting to be caught Ryoko fazed her and Kiyone to their room, just as the door opened.

Inside the girl's cabin they quickly jumped into their bed and foreign sleep as Kenshii opened the door. Giving a soft smile Kenshii returned to the captain's chair. Releasing the breath she been holding, Ryoko pondered on the pictures "What was my life like before Kagato?" She thought feeling the heaviness of sleep in her eyes Ryoko drifted off into a blissful sleep.

On another Cabbit ship light year away, Tenchi trained hard with the mysterious Eve. Jumping from one pillar to another Tenchi barely avoided the purple hair woman's attacks. Tenchi jumped again avoiding the energy attack, but Eve appeared by his side in midair. Grabbing the young Jurain prince by the arm Eve threw him through five stone pillars! Tenchi struggled to escape from the rubble as the dark skinned woman float towards him.

"Come on kid, you have to do better then that if you want to survive on the frontier!" Eve yelled at the downed prince.

"I would if you would please put on some better clothing" Tenchi retorted to the violet hair woman.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well its just there a little… um reveling" Tenchi said with a blush clear across his face. It was true through while Tenchi wore his regular training clothes. Eve dress in a leather loin cloth and bra … and that was it! It really flustered the young man even though he seen the others in less.

Eve just stared curiously are the young earthling, still not understanding what he was so flustered about "So what's the problem?"

Tenchi face palmed. It was clear to him that while the tall alien woman could be mature most of the time, there were still times were she acted like a complete child. He didn't have long to ponder on his teacher mental state as the said person come rushing forward with a flying kick.

Tenchi broke out of the rubble just as Eve's kick made contact with ground causing a huge explosion. Gathering energy into his hand sent a small energy ball into the cloud of smoke, resulting in a second explosion. When the dust cleared it revealed an empty crater. Tenchi searched around franticly for the dark skinned woman, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where on earth did she go?" Tenchi muttered to himself, never noticing the spiraling black hole that appeared behind him.

Suddenly a hand popped out of the hole and grabbed the collar of Tenchi's shirt, dragging him into the hole. For a second everything was dark then suddenly, he was falling from the ceiling of the arena, straight into the ground!

When the dust cleared Tenchi was lining on his back with Eve's foot on his chest, she gave a cat like grin "Good you lasted five minutes longer then last time. You can now last six minutes against me, now do it again."

In another part of the universe aboard the Cabbit ship Ao-ohki Washu typed lazily on her laptop. In the short time Washu as been traveling with the pirate Mace, she has had frequent sudden sickness like stomach cramps, throwing up, and weird food tastes.

Mace worried about the pink haired genius and had ask if she needed a doctor, but Washu would brush her off, saying it was nothing important, then continue with her work.

Today through was a different story. Washu lay huddled in her bed moaning in agony. Sometimes she would throw up, lucky she had a sub-space open so she wouldn't throw up on the bed.

Mace continued to watch helplessly from the doorway, till it was too much her and walked over to the controls.

"Ao-ohki brings up all files on all medical personal in the pirate guild." Ao-ohki obeyed his captain's command in a minute there were over 3,000 files list on the screen "Now narrow it down to those who have actually gone to med school."

After five minutes of searching Ao was able to ten files "Good now those that have graduated and are the closest to our current position." It didn't take along for the Ao to find the file; in fact there was only ONE person in the all of the pirates who actually graduated med school was none other than womanizing Pirate Lord Genki Kaido. Only one word could describe Mace's feelings "FUCK NO" make that two.

Genki Kaido one the most powerful Pirate Lords in the universe, a calm, womanizing, booze hound and apparently a certified doctor (who would a guessed) was sleeping comfy on his leather chair surrounded by numerous bottles of booze, when a message appeared on the screen. He continued to sleep ignoring it, Nami-Ohki sighed, her master was so lazy it wasn't even funny, deciding he need some punishment for making her smell like alcohol for the up tenth time. The blue Cabbit turned the volume up to max, starting the message.

_Message_

_From Mace_

"_GENKI get of your lazy ass and answer the Phone!"_

_END OF MESSAGE_

The volume of Mace's loud voice added with a 200 volume increase shook the tanned haired pirate from his sleep, causing him to fallon to the bottles on the floor.

"AHH what was that for Nami-Ohki? I was having such a wonderful dream, I think you were in it too, we should try to find you a bikini next time were on Cardoon." Genki said as he stumbled over to the controls, swaying and staggering across the floor. He actually made it without falling over for once and opened a line to Mace's ship.

"So what can I do for you today Mace? A date filled with drinking, dancing, and maybe something after?" he said with a wink.

"Not on your life," Mace said in monotone "I need you because I got someone who sick and needs a doctor."

"So why don't you call a doctor?"

"Because you are a doctor!"

"Oh right"

Grabbing a clipboard and spectacles out of nowhere Genki began to jot down some words "Now please describe the symptoms."

"Well she…" Mace began but was interrupted by the tan haired doctor pirate.

"She," Genki asked as if it was the most important thing ever.

"Yes, she the patent is a woman, now her sym…"

"There's no time for this chit chat, I'm on my way to talk a look in person I'll be there in a few minutes!" Genki yelled cutting of Mace's transmission. Mace on the other side just stared at the black screen in front of her "Well that was weird."

Back on Nami-ohki Genki was fantasizing about his new female patent as he packed his doctors bag, unfortunately he forgot about the physic link between him and Nami-ohki so, she also was seeing what he was thinking and being a girl herself she didn't like it one bit.

Genki finished packing his bag, returning to the captain's seat he found Nami-Ohki sitting there in her Cabbit form with a fire hose.

"Now Nami-chan" Genki nervously as he back away from the Cabbit "there now need for that…AHHHHH that's cold!" He screams as the water hits him sending the pirate crashing into a pile of garbage stacked against the wall.

Genki sat up from his spot on the floor, his clothes thoroughly soaked to the bone his usually gravity defying hair laid flat. "Now Nami-chan, that wasn't very nice." Looking around from his spot on the floor he notices Nami-Ohki's Crystals floating together all with a water hose.

"NO DON"T YOU DARE"

All the crystals fired icy water and boiling hot water on to the pirate making him squirm and scream like a little girl. "Alright I won't do anything perverted just stop, I won't do anything." He screamed, eventually the water stopped and Genki was allowed to stand "uh never knew you where the jealous type Nami-chan." Genki laughed only to be spread with water again.

Back on Ao-ohki Mace wait patiently from Genki to arrive, normally she wouldn't even consider talking to Genki let alone go out of her way to call him, but she promised Kenshii she would keep an eye on Washu and keep her in good health. If that might spending a few minutes with the lecher then so be it.

Hearing Washu's whimpers from the other room brought Mace out of her musing. Rushing back to the scientist's side Mace changed the wet cloth with a new one to help bring down the scientist's fever. The orange haired pirate continued to obverse her, Washu's cheeks where flushed red, her skin felt cold and clammy, and she continue to emit a low moan as she roll in her bed.

"Damn it! Genki better get here soon!" She said to herself after making sure Washu was comfortable again. Mace walks back to the deck to keep an eye out for Genki's ship. She does not have to wait long as the dark blue Cabbit sped to a stop next to Ao-ohki. A brilliant flash of energy and the Cabbit ship began to shrink down in size till it was little more than a streak of light that jumped into Ao-ohki.

Inside the ship the blue light took on two humanoid shapes one bigger and one smaller. The bigger one obviously Genki was wherein his usual Navy blue vests and pants with arm guards. He also wore a white doctor's coat, whether this means he's taking this job seriously; is still in debate. Next to him was Nami-Ohki the little blue Cabbit was in her child form, she looks about ten years old, has long spiky blue hair and ruby red eyes; she was wearing a little nurse's outfit. Mace knew at least she would take this seriously.

Genki stepped forward addressing the Mace "Where is the patent?"

In the Gretchen Galaxy Mihoshi was investigating on some of the local crime bosses hoping to get some clues on her target. Most would think that trying to find the person that Mihoshi was trying to find would be considered a suicide mission, which it was for Mihoshi was trying to find Kaiyo the Pirate King. Mihoshi will stop at nothing to find him. For he was the one who held all the answers to her questions, Mihoshi signed her name on the floating screen for a job application to the Blue Comet, to find Kaiyo, she was going to have to undercover.

The Blue Comet is the best and luxurious strip Club in Gretchen; pirates, criminals and even some galaxy police where there for the club's "special" entertainment.

Luckily nobody from the crowd recognized Mihoshi as she serviced various drunken males. Well she didn't have to do the more exotic things that the others girls did, she still had to sit next to the intoxicated man and listen to their boasting of their crimes and other things. A casually she would have to bring them more drinks. In reality it was a pretty good job, though the man reeked horribly of alcohol making her almost belch and many of them tried to crock a feel every five minutes!

Mihoshi moved about the room towards the boss's pirate courters in the back of the club where he meets his business partners. It was forbidden for anyone to be back there without permission. Anyone that was caught disappeared most likely in the form of corpse dumped in the trash bid out back.

But this did not deter Mihoshi, no she just had to wait for the right moment to sneak in, for now though she would have to endure the smell of the fat pirate beside her.

At the Frontier/Jurai border line Silshin and the rogue Princess Sasami raced across the galaxy with the Jurai military and Galaxy police hot on their trail. Gin-Ohki waived in between the surrounding asteroid field, most of the time just barely missing the gigantic space rocks threatening to smash them into space dust.

But Silshin wasn't worried Gin-Ohki was very moveable ship. Unlike their purser's vessels that smashed into every single asteroid eventually forcing them to give up pursuit. Big battle cruisers just weren't the best thing to use when going through a asteroid field.

With their pursuers subdued, Silshin commanded Gin-Ohki to slower but steadier speed. Most would have kept gunning it till their engines exploded leaving them stranded in the middle of nowhere. It was a mistake that almost all amateur criminals make after their first crime. One that Silshin intended to avoid at all costs. And they would do better in the long run if Gin wasn't completely exhausted.

Now the silver haired pirate had other problems to take care of, the usually bubbly princess was silent as the grave watching the space between her and her family grow larger by the minute. She may have come by the choice but it was still hard to leave behind your loved ones. There was even the chance that they would disown her and brand her as a criminal.

Silshin gripped his fist tight to the point where he could feel blood start to tinkle between his fingers. At this moment he hated his friend for making a child make this kind of choice but yet he felt as if he was recusing her from a more terrible fate a fate that all the people of the frontier feared; a life without freedom.

He would leave her alone for now. Soon he would have to start training the princess about how survive on the frontier, but for now he would give her space.

Author's note

Hey sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with my Negima story. I will try to continue to work on this one but the update will be a little erratic.


End file.
